Of Composers And Actresses
by ManuPRS
Summary: Santana Lopez is a young composer looking for inspiration. She might just have found it in a beautiful actress who caught her eye in a simple glance
1. Chapter 1

Santana's mind was...blank, for the lack of a better term. She stared at the black and white keys of the piano in front of her and desperately tried to come up with something acceptable, but she just couldn't bring herself to. This had been happening a lot in the last few days, the young composer would sit at her piano, try to compose something, anything that could get her out of that limbo and then, defeated, move to her bed and take a nap. That day was different though, she decided to take a walk around her beautiful neighborhood and see if anything could trigger the creative side of her, which seemed to be locked away somewhere at that moment. She put on a coat, grabbed her keys and left.

* * *

On that stage, Brittany was in her element. The young woman was absolutely passionate about acting. Having achieved at the young age of 21 what some can only dream of, the Broadway actress was the star of a revival of Chicago. That night, like many others in the last month, had been a success. As soon as she left the stage, some of the crew and cast lined up to congratulate her. After politely talking to every person, she took a deep breath in as the cold New York air hit her face.

* * *

Santana walked in the park under the darkness of the night, hugging her own body to keep herself warm. This was a bad idea, she thought. The girl looked at everything around her, taking in the scenery of the park in the cold January night. The park was empty, due to the fact that it was, well, snowing. Deciding that she was done with her impromptu walk, she spotted a small coffee shop and decided to get some hot chocolate.

* * *

Brittany was tired, very tired, but that had never stopped her from having dinner at her best friend Rachel's café every night after her show. She smiled as she saw Rachel, in an apron, taking some customer's orders.

"Hey, Rach!" the blonde said with a smile.

"Hey, Brittany, how was the show?" the brunette replied.

"Well, it was good, nothing out of the ordinary."

"So, you want your usual?" asked Rachel, and the blonde nodded in return.

* * *

Santana was sitting in a booth way in the back of the coffee shop, holding her cup of hot chocolate as if it was the last drop of water in the desert. She wasn't really paying much attention to anything around her, preferring to mind her own business instead. But her head shot up her when she heard the bell in the door jingle as a woman walked in.

Santana stared at her for a few moments, there was just something about that blonde that intrigued her. She was undeniably beautiful, and the way her smile lit up her face while she talked to the tiny owner of the coffee shop didn't escape Santana's eyes. She watched as the woman sat in her booth and waited for her order. Okay, this is getting kind of creepy, she thought to herself. She got up, left the coffee shop and headed home, the blonde's beautiful face never leaving her mind.

As Santana entered her beautiful apartment, she noticed that the door was already unlocked. Smiling, she called out, "Hayley, are you there?"

"In the kitchen!" the younger Latina replied.

Santana headed to the kitchen, kissed her little sister's cheek and hugged her.

"I missed you! You hardly ever visit me anymore."

"Yeah, sorry about that, you know how demanding NYU can be..."

"I sure do...Hey, what are you cooking? Smells delicious."

"It's your lucky day, sis. I'm making you my famous risotto!"

"It's not your risotto, Hayley. It's mom's recipe," Santana giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, details..." The younger Latina dismissed her sister's comment.

"Hum, Hayls, I'm gonna head to the music room now. I gotta play something that's in my head. Will you call me when it's ready?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Santana dropped her keys on the kitchen table and headed to the music room with renewed enthusiasm. Ever since she had seen the blue eyed blonde in the coffee shop, she had a melody inside her head and she was just dying to write it down. She sat down at her piano, played a few keys and smiled. She was in for a long night of composing.

* * *

Hey guys, first story, hope you like it and please leave a review if you can. Just a short chapter to introduce the characters and stuff.

-Manu


	2. Chapter 2

Of Composers And Actresses, chapter 2

* * *

Brittany woke up as she would on any other day, but today was different. After two long weeks of rehearsals for her play, shows, interviews and general madness, she had a day off. The blonde sat up, rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, stretched her limbs and smiled. She got up from her bed, petted her cat's fur a little and headed to the kitchen to cook herself some breakfast.

After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, she picked up her phone and called her girlfriend.

"Hey, lily!"

"Hey, Britt, listen, ehm…I'm kind of busy right now; can I call you back later?"

"Hum, sure, it's just that I have a day off today and I really wanted to spend it with you, we haven't seen each other in a while…"

"Yeah, hum, I'm really busy and all, how about we meet up for some coffee later? On me."

"Uh, yeah, sure, meet me at Rachel's at 7?"

"Of course, bye, Britt."

"Bye Lils, see you later."

Brittany hung up her phone and sighed. Ever since her girlfriend got an internship in an important law firm in town, Lily and her barely spoke to each other, let alonehung out and do…other stuff. Despite being disappointed at the lack of interaction with her girlfriend, the actress decided that her rare day off would not go to waste. She put on some track pants and a pair of running shoes, grabbed her ipod and left for a run.

* * *

"Do you really have to go already?"

"I do, San, I'm sorry. I gotta go back to my dorm room and study for this huge test I have tomorrow."

"Why don't you just move in with me already? I don't see why you live in a dorm room when your beloved sister has a perfectly good spare room not five minutes away from your university." Santana mustered her best pouty face at her sister.

"Well, because I'm on my way to become a doctor, I need silence to study, and with you playing all the time I'm hardly gonna get any."

Santana sighed. "You know what, I'm just gonna give up, you're as stubborn as a mule."

Hayley put her hand on her chest in feigned offense.

Santana laughed. "Whatever, Hayley, is movie night still on Saturday night?"

"Of course, if I don't find anything better to do on a Saturday night than watching chick flicks with my socially retarded sister, sure thing!"

"Oh, shut up, Hayley, bye."

"Bye, San!"

As soon as her sister closed the door, Santana got to work tidying up her incredibly messed apartment and cleaning the dishes from the night before. It was mesmerizing how much of a mess her sister could do in a simple dinner night, not that Santana minded anyway, she enjoyed her sister's company just as much as Hayley enjoyed hers.

The night before had been rather productive. Somehow the beautiful blonde from the café had managed to get her out of the creative limbo she was in. For the first time in weeks, Santana had managed to sit down at her piano and just play, like in the old university days. She remembers back then, she was so in love with the city that it had become her muse. At that time, she would sit in her piano in the tiny Juilliard dorm room, and play non-stop for hours, having her passion for music as a fuel. But those days were long gone. After graduating from university at top of her class, the young composer had started working as a film score composer, composing for all kinds of blockbusters. After working with the same thing for five years, she was the best; she knew exactly what to do in each cue, how to make a scene dramatic, scary, romantic, exciting…but all of that was making her tired.

The initial plan was to do film scoring for maybe one or two years, because the money was undeniably good, and then follow her initial goal, which was having her compositions played by big orchestras, in classical gigs all over the world. However, somewhere along the way, everything fell into routine and her initial inspiration and drive got lost in between. She was no longer able to go a full day playing and had gotten used to the bright lights of New York City.

On that morning, as she finished tidying up her place, she felt rather optimistic. The image of the mysterious blonde from the night before somehow had given her the inspiration she had been lacking in the last few weeks, and she had started composing what she thought was going to be a symphony. Smiling, Santana once again headed to the music room.

* * *

Brittany was excited when she got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, she was finally going to get some time with Lily after one week without seeing each other! She did a little dance in the shower while she hummed a little tune.

When Brittany arrived at Rachel's café (well, the actual name is The Great Café for Broadway Lovers and Show Choir Enthusiasts, but no one really calls it that…) she saw her girlfriend already sitting in a booth, looking as good as ever in her business attire. She smiled at Lily, waved, and proceeded to take a seat in the booth.

"Hey, Baby!" the bubbly blonde said.

"Hello, Brittany, how has your day been so far?"

"Hum, well, better now… Is everything okay, Lily? You look upset," Brittany asked, sporting a confused frown.

"Britt, we need to talk…" Lily looked down as if her cup of coffee was the most interesting thing on the planet.

Brittany's face fell, this couldn't be good. "Oo-okay, what is it?" the blonde asked with a shaky voice.

"Hum, so, you know how we barely have any time for each other anymore, with my new job and your play and all… I'm gonna get straight to the point here, Britt, I'm seeing someone new." Lily looked back down.

Brittany was in absolute shock, her mouth hanging open, but as she didn't say anything, the other woman continued.

"I mean, she's my boss, and I really tried to resist it, but it was just strong, you know? You were always busy-"

"Oh no!" the blonde interrupted. "Don't even try to blame this on me! You're ending our relationship after one year to do your boss?"

"Britt, I'm really sorry-" The blonde was fuming and staring intensely at the girl in front of her.

"Don't, Lily, just…don't." Brittany stood up from her seat and headed to the door. Once she left the café, she started to walk quickly into Central Park. She couldn't believe what had just happened, of course things between Lily and her hadn't been the same over the last few weeks but she could never imagine that Lily was cheating.

* * *

After a whole day of working on her music, Santana took a shower, put on some make-up, a tight red dress and heels and headed to her usual Friday night spot, Holly's Salsa Bar. Holly was about 8 years older than Santana, and they briefly dated sometime around the Latina's second year in college, but that ended after a couple of months because they had divergent interests…Santana's being that ginger dance major and Holly's being one of her waiters. Needless to say, the decision to break things off was mutual.

"Hola Chica! ¿Cómo estás?" Holly greeted her from behind the counter of the crowded bar.

"I'm good, Holly, and what's this new band you have here? They kill it!" Santana said with a broad smile on her face.

"Ah, they are the Hot Tamales…" Holly's voice trailed off in the end of the sentence.

Santana scoffed "Well, at least they are good…" Holly giggled.

Santana took a seat in one of the booths and ordered a mojito. She was feeling particularly good about herself that day and decided to really let loose. After finishing her drink, she headed to the dance floor.

* * *

Brittany was crying freely when she heard music coming from a bar across the street, she read the sign and it said Holly's Salsa Bar. Deciding that dancing would probably be a good thing for her at that moment, she wiped some tears from her face and crossed the street in the bar's direction.

When she got there, the atmosphere was overwhelming. Some people were dancing, some drinking and some chatting and laughing loudly, all of that managed to quickly lift Brittany's spirit, and she headed to the bar to get a drink.

"Hello, sweet cheeks, what are you having tonight?" an older blonde greeted her from behind the bar.

"Hum, I'll have a cosmo…" Brittany replied shyly.

"You don't really look in the mood for a cosmo, sweetheart. Do you wanna tell Holly what's going on that pretty little head of yours?" Holly rested her head in her hand and her elbow on the counter and raised an eyebrow at Brittany expectantly.

"Well, I don't wanna depress you with my problems…"

"Nah, I'm a bartender, I'm almost immune to second-handed depression." Holly shrugged.

"Well," Brittany started, still reluctant. "My girlfriend broke up with me about half an hour ago because she's now dating her boss."

"Ugh, that's tough…Tell you what, why don't you move that caliente body to the dance floor and dance it away? A bad mood that dancing can't make better is yet to appear."

Brittany smiled and laughed a little at Holly's comment, already starting to feel a little better. She slid off the stool she was sitting in and headed to the dance floor, the latin music bringing her a lot of energy, determined to dance the heartbreak away.

* * *

A.N.: Thank you so much for the response guys! Also, let me know what you think via review and a big thanks to my wonderful betas, Andie404 and jullurt


	3. Chapter 3

Of Composers and Actresses, Chapter 3

Brittany felt a little left out as she approached the dance floor. Most people were dancing in pairs and she was one of the only ones alone. She decided to scan the crowd for someone who would be a suitable dance partner. All the Lily drama was almost forgotten somewhere in the back of her mind. That was when she spotted a beautiful brunette, who swayed to the music as if she had been doing that her whole life. Brittany was enthralled by the girl's beauty, her tan skin glistened under the warm lights of the club and her dark hair whipped around as she moved, and even though she was dancing alone, the blonde couldn't bring herself to approach the other girl and was left admiring from afar.

* * *

Santana danced carelessly to the music, her eyes scanning the dense crowd around her for nothing in particular, and that was when she spotted _the _blonde from the coffee shop, not three meters away from her. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met the face that had been in the front of her mind the whole day, inspiring her and intriguing her. She didn't think twice when she started walking in the blonde's direction, determined to get even something as simple as a hello from her. When she reached the blonde's side, she took a deep breath and decided to start the smooth way.

"Hey," Santana said, feeling a little bit awkward, as it had just dawned on her that the blonde saw her as a complete stranger.

"Hum, hey," the blonde replied hesitantly.

"I'm Santana," the brunette said with a smile.

"Brittany," the blonde replied and they awkwardly shook hands.

"So, do you want to dance? Everyone is pretty much paired up…" Santana gave herself a little pat on the back for thinking fast.

"Sure!" the blonde replied, an excited smile gracing her features.

The two girls started to sway to the rhythm together, each wondering what was going through the other's head. Their dance started a little uncoordinatedly, but soon enough the two girls were dancing together as if they had been doing that for years. At one point, Santana's hands left her side to gently rest on Brittany's hips, making their bodies sway together. Both girls were panting when Santana said:

"Do you want to have a drink?"

"Sure," the blonde replied as Santana took her hand and led her to the bar.

Each girl sat on a barstool when Santana called Holly. The blonde bartender turned her attention to them and shot Santana an amused smirk. Santana gave Holly a frown, trying to pass the other blonde the 'act cool' message.

"Hey girls, what are you having?" Holly said with a smile.

"Hum, I'll have a Chardonnay" Brittany replied.

"I'll have what she's having," Santana answered as she shot the blonde a smile.

Holly left to get their drinks as Brittany studied Santana's face carefully. The expression Holly shot Santana when they first got to the bar didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"So, do you know each other?" the actress asked Santana.

"I guess you could say so…We dated briefly when I first got to the city," the brunette replied hesitantly.

The blonde's eyebrows shot up, but her gaydar was never her strongest feature anyway. "Oh, could've fooled me…But you guys seem really close."

"Yeah, we are, even though we broke up we were always pretty tight, given she was my first friend when I first got to the city and all…"

Holly reappeared with their drinks and shot Santana a wink.

"You weren't born here?" Brittany asked.

"No, moved here for college. I went to Juilliard."

Brittany's face lit up "Really? I always wanted to go there, but I ended up landing a role on Broadway before I could even start thinking about college…"

"That's impressive, which play?" Santana asked curiously.

"Chicago," the blonde replied with the smile of someone who knew they had caused an impression.

"Oh my god, I watched that last week! Which character were you?"

"Roxie Hart."

"You were absolutely amazing! I was blown away by the whole thing, you truly are talented," Santana replied, impressed.

"Thank you…" Brittany replied, blushing.

Santana knew that conversation wasn't going anywhere interesting, so she decided to dare.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Ehm, okay…" Brittany knew she shouldn't trust a stranger so quickly, let alone go to the stranger's house! But there was just something about Santana that inspired in her a trust she had never had for someone else before, not even Lily.

Santana paid for their drinks, said a quick goodbye to Holly and led Brittany out of the club. Once outside, she hailed a cab.

* * *

"Nice place," Brittany commented. The Latina's apartment was decorated in a clean, relaxed way. In her living room, the thing that stood out the most was the black baby grand piano.

"Thanks," Santana replied. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Hum, no, thanks," the blonde answered. "Do you play?" she said, pointing at the piano.

"Yeah actually, I do, I'm a composer," Santana said bashfully.

"That's impressive," the blonde said, taking a seat on the couch. "Would you mind playing me something?"

"Hum…" Santana found herself incredibly nervous at that moment; here was the girl who had been the source of her inspiration in the last day and a half, sitting on her couch, asking her to play. "I guess…" Santana hesitantly walked across the living room and sat down on her piano bench. "This is something I composed last night."

She started playing a slow, somewhat sad, song with melody lines that could ring on one's ears for hours. She lost herself in the piece, putting as much emotion into it as she possibly could, as if to make justice to the one who had inspired it. Her body swayed in a clockwise motion as she played. She had her back to Brittany, so she couldn't see if the blonde was liking it or not, but judging by the fact that she hadn't been interrupted so far, she assumed she was. With a sigh, she played the last few notes and slowly turned around to face Brittany. The blonde had a faraway look on her face, completely enthralled by the sheer beauty of what she had just witnessed. Santana got more and more nervous as the seconds went by, the blonde still looking at the horizon. Finally, Brittany looked Santana in the eyes and said softly:

"Wow, that was absolutely beautiful, what's it called?"

Santana looked at the ground; there was the question she was afraid of. "It's called When The Love Falls," she answered softly.

Brittany sported a curious expression. "You must have someone really special to deserve something like that."

"You have no idea…" Santana trailed off. If only the blonde knew… "Do you want to see something really beautiful?"

"Hum, yeah," the blonde answered.

Santana smiled as she led the blonde to the back of the room. Brittany was the first one to climb the small stairway leading to the terrace, and she gasped at the view; the beautiful lights of Manhattan seen from above were something she would definitely remember. Santana was right behind her and noticed the blonde's astonishment; she pondered for a minute but then decided to dare. She stepped up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the actresses' midsection, her chin resting on her shoulder. The blonde relaxed into the other woman's embrace and Santana's nerves calmed down a little.

"You know," the brunette started, "this terrace is the main reason why I bought this place." Brittany turned her head to look into Santana's eyes, and she continued. "When the real estate agent showed me this, I knew I had to have it… there's just something about looking at all that big city chaos from above that inspired me." Brittany sighed and let out a smile.

"And then there's the moon." Santana broke eye contact with the girl in her arms and looked up. "Few places in New York have this privilege…"

"You were right," the blonde replied softly. "It really is beautiful."

Santana had to hold back the 'not as much as you are' that almost slipped off her tongue and only nodded in agreement. The two girls stayed like that for a couple of minutes, only taking in the warmth of each other's embrace and enjoying the moment. Brittany then turned her head a little and looked deep into Santana's eyes, unsure of what she was planning to do next. The brunette sighed and she took that as approval; she leaned in a couple of inches towards Santana's lips and the brunette did the rest, connecting their lips softly. It wasn't a rushed kiss, nor did it hold any kind of promise to lead to something more. After a couple of seconds, they pulled back, each with a relaxed smile gracing their features. Santana unwrapped her arms from the blonde and Brittany said:

"It's late, I'd love to stay a little longer but I have work tomorrow-"

"Yeah, sure," Santana said, nodding her head. They went back to the living room, Santana and Brittany shared a brief hug and Santana opened the door as she said:

"I want to see you again." She looked at the ground and blushed slightly.

"Me too," the blonde said, satisfaction was evident in her voice "How about tomorrow at Rachel's café on Central Park?"

"Oh, you mean The Great Café for Broadway Lovers and Show Choir Enthusiasts?" Santana said with a giggle.

Brittany chuckled "Yeah, that… Is 9 p.m. good for you?"

"Uh, sure, see you there." Santana gave the blonde a short peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Blondie."

"Goodnight," the blonde said with a smile as she exited the apartment.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, i'll try to do it faster next time. Also thank you for the follows, favs and reviews, all of them are appreciated. As always, please drop a review if you can and i hope you like it.

-Manu


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm singing in the rain

Just singing in the rain

What a glorious feeling I'm happy again,"

Brittany belted out the old fashioned tune as she took a shower. The blonde had woken up absolutely ecstatic for the things her day as sure to bring. First, she had work that Saturday, it would be a long day of rehearsing and then performing, and second, she'd get to see Santana again. When she got home the night before, all she could think about was how sultry, enigmatic and absolutely captivating the brunette had been. She briefly felt guilty for getting over Lily so quickly, but then she remembered that _she _was the one who had decided to break things up. She couldn't help but wonder if her strong attraction to Santana was due to the fact that, well, she had just been dumped, but that idea was dismissed quickly. The things the Latina had made her feel the night before had been more that what she ever felt for Lily, she couldn't possibly be some kind of rebound.

The blonde dried herself up, got dressed in some comfortable dancing clothes and happily skipped out of her apartment, headed to the theatre.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, San, I'm calling to ask you if movie night is still on tonight."

"Actually, it isn't," the brunette said, a smile evident in her voice. "I met someone and I have a date."

"So that's it? You're gonna dump your little sister for someone you just met?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty objective way to put it…I have to go now, Hayley, we'll reschedule movie night."

The brunette hung up as she poured herself a cup of coffee and got ready for work. She had been working on the soundtrack for a movie for quite some time, and so that day she was just going to finish recording some things and finish it, then hopefully take some time to develop her own projects. Now that she had her inspiration back, she had her mind set on finishing her symphony and doing something with it. Giving up her dream so easily had resulted in years of the misery of feeling like something was missing, but this time, the young composer had her mind set on going back to classical music.

As she exited her apartment and walked through the busy streets of Manhattan, her mind kept going back to the previous night. Well, more specifically to the blonde that was with her. Santana felt as excited as a puppy dog for her upcoming date with the blonde. Could she even call it a date? Sure, they had kissed and the blonde seemed pretty into it, but nothing was exactly made clear, which made her feel a little reluctant; she really wanted it to be a date and hoped the blonde wanted that too.

When she got to the studio she had rented to record the last few tracks for the movie, she saw her friend Puck already there, tuning his guitar. They went to High School together and as the boy was an incredible guitar player, Santana hired him to record guitar whenever she needed, which of course resulted in a close friendship and many nights of Santana crying in his shoulders over girls.

"Morning, Lopez," the Jewish guy said with a smile.

"Morning dude, no time to waste today, let's get working, I need to leave earlier."

"Got yourself a girl?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, an amused smile on his features.

"Perhaps…" Santana replied, blushing a little and staring at the ground.

"About time, how long has it been since you last got some action? Two, three months?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Puckerman, now get to the booth and let's record."

* * *

She thanked the audience with the rest of the cast, left the stage and was met backstage by her friend, Quinn, tackling her in a hug.

"You were amazing!" the shorter blonde said excitedly.

"You always say that, Quinn, it kind of stops being special after the third time…"

"But today it was extra amazing, it was…More amazing? Anyway, there was an extra something there, I just know it."

Brittany blushed and shrugged Quinn's colocation dismissively.

"The changing factor is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, come on, don't leave me hanging here, what is it?"

"In time, Quinn, in time…"

The blonde happily sauntered away from the theatre with a smile on her face as she headed to the café to meet Santana. There was no doubt in her mind that the extra cheerfulness on her performance that day was due to the fact that she was incredibly excited to see the Latina again. The curious thing was that she didn't even know why. She had known the other girl for what? 24 hours at most? Brittany had no idea why but she was sure she wanted to find out.

* * *

"Just one final touch…And we're done! This movie is officially over!"

The Latina high fived Puck as a relieved smile graced her features.

"Now we just wait for the next one, right, San?"

"Well, actually I've been thinking about taking a break from this for a while…" the Latina replied reluctantly.

"What do you mean a break? Are you going to work on something else?" Puck was confused.

"I've been thinking about getting back to the original plan, play the compositions that actually come from somewhere, you know? Things that actually mean something to me."

"I get where you're coming from dude, but that's uncertain, at least scoring for movies is guaranteed money."

"Well, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I gotta go, I'm already late."

Santana said goodbye to Puck with a smile on her face and headed to the central park, taking for the second time the familiar path to that fateful café, humming a calm melody. As she approached her destination, she saw Brittany already there, sitting at a table by the window, her head resting on her hand, elbow propped up on the table, the sight brought an immediate smile to the Latina's face. She opened the door and Brittany's head shot up, when she heard the ring of the little bell, both girls smiled as blue eyes met hazel.

"Hey," Santana said as she took a seat at the table.

"Hey, I thought you had forgotten about this…"

"How could I? You've been on my mind all day."

Brittany blushed and answered, "You've been on mine too." She smiled as she took in the face of the girl in front of her. She had a relaxed expression, as if she was completely comfortable in the blonde's company. Brittany felt the strong urge to kiss her, but decided not to be too forward. They chatted for some more minutes as they drank coffee. At one point, Brittany asked:

"So, where were you born?"

"In Miami," Santana replied. "I actually got started in music hearing my Brazilian neighbor playing guitar." The blonde chuckled. "What about you?"

"I was born in Ohio, after I finished high school it was either trying my luck in the big city or working at McDonald's all my life." Brittany chuckled.

"Oh, come on, someone as talented as you are could never end up on McDonald's…"

Brittany shrugged. "The night is beautiful out there, what do you say we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good." Santana paid for their drinks and led the blonde out of the coffee shop.

They walked with their elbows locked for some time, both just enjoying the other's presence, when Brittany said:

"You live nearby, don't you?"

"I do, right over there." Santana pointed to her left.

"Your place really is nice."

"Thank you…" the Latina replied, not sure about what the blonde was hinting at.

"Do I have to keep pretending I don't want you to take me to your place or are we really gonna play this game?"

Santana's eyes widened. "Oh, sure, let's go."

* * *

They were in the elevator when the blonde softly nudged Santana's chin to the direction and connected their lips softly, the brunette let out a sigh and rested her hands on the blonde's shoulder. They heard a ding as the elevator reached the top floor, and Santana led the blonde inside her apartment. They walked to the couch and sat down, neither wasting a moment to reconnect their lips. Santana's hand tangled in Brittany's hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue gently entering the blonde's mouth. They stayed in the same comfortable position for some time; at that point, both girls had their lips swollen and were slightly breathless.

"Ehm, I kind of have to go, early morning tomorrow and all…" Brittany said.

"Oh, yeah, sure, goodnight," Santana said as she tried to control the mess that was her hair and cool down a little. She felt like a teenager for being so worked up over just making out. The blonde pecked her lips briefly, got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Oh, before I forget…" Brittany took a pen from her purse and wrote her number on the Latina's hand. She winked and exited the apartment.

Santana stood there for a few moments and let out a breathless laugh as she closed the door.

* * *

Okay, sorry it took me so long to write this, hope I can get the next one out faster. I forgot to mention that the song Santana plays last chapter actually exists and is by a pianist called Yiruma, just in case any of you what to check it out. As always, thanks to Julia and Andie for help me with this and please drop a review ;)

-Manu


End file.
